Never Wanna Be Without You
by shortbutsweetmont4
Summary: some marthie loving! takes place from when he tells her about sandy and continues from there...better than it sounds. its my first fanfic so be nice! sequel up...called always & forever. getting ready to begin a 3rd part to it! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

NEVER WANNA BE WITHOUT YOU

She looked at Martin with tears streaming down her face and anger bottled up inside, wanting to pour out of her heart.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not…please don't hate me…I tried to tell you."

Ruthie let the tears pour out of her eyes.

"Baby please, please don't cry…" he kept telling her.

Oh, she remembered the day that she met him quite well. She closed her eyes to recall the memory of Martin so long ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"So honey, we better get home to work on this project, huh?" her boyfriend Peter had asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, although she was having a difficult time keeping her attention on Peter. She couldn't stop thinking about that baseball player. There was no doubt in her mind that she liked him. He was about a half of a foot taller than she was, with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. 'Man is he hot.' She kept thinking to herself.

"He's new here you know. I hear his name's Brewer. Martin Brewer." Said her friend Jessica as she sat beside Ruthie. "He's gorgeous…" she continued. "He's looking at you! Wave at him!" She smiled and waved at Martin and he smiled back. 'Oh freshman can be so cute.' Martin thought. His friend Mac walked up to him. "You know, I hear her name's Ruthie…Ruthie Camden."

"Ruthie Camden?"

"Yeah…she's the preacher's kid."

'Figures…' Martin thought to himself. 'Not only is the only girl who seems to be somewhat interested in me a freshman, she's also a PK'

Ruthie and Peter left from watching baseball practice. Little did they know that only a few steps behind them was Martin Brewer. Only until they got to the back door did Ruthie notice that he was behind them for the last fifteen minutes. Peter went inside, not even noticing that Ruthie wasn't following. She had a big grin on her face when she saw Martin.

"Hey." She said

"Hi…I saw you at practice."

"Yeah…this year I really have been interested in baseball." She said, lying somewhat. She was interested in baseball this year, but not for the sport itself, but the simple fact that Martin was on the team.

"I'm Martin by the way…I just moved here a couple months ago."

"I'm Ruthie."

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

"Martin how could you!" Ruthie practically screamed, attempting not to break down in front of the boy she loved.

"Ruthie…it was an accident. I swear it was an accident."

"Are you sure?"

"About?"

"Is it yours? Is she really pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yeah Ruthie…she really is pregnant and it has to be mine…there's no way it couldn't be."

"But Martin…she can't be."

"Yeah she can, and she is."

After a long pause, Martin spoke again. "Please say something."

"Get out." Ruthie mumbled.

"What?" Martin asked, in somewhat of a state of shock.

"I said get out. Get out of my house now! LEAVE!" Ruthie yelled as the tears came pouring down. She ran to Martin and began to push him to the door, but he hugged her tight.

"Martin…I love you…I always have…but now you're like my brother."

"Ruthie, I love you too." He said which made her cry more. He lifted up her face with his hand and looked into her eyes. "I never said like a sister." With that, he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Martin I love you but I just can't."

"Why?"

"You're having a baby with another woman!"

"Sandy doesn't matter to me! I want nothing to do with her or the baby!"

After looking out of the window for a few moments she finally said something. "I can't believe you just said that…"

"What? That I don't love Sandy or the baby? Because I really don't…they mean _nothing _to me."

"Martin…my advice to you is…" she sighed, trying to hold back the tears. "Is to…to go find Sandy. Don't marry her unless you love her, but be there for her and help her raise your baby. Love your son or daughter and please, _please_ don't let them find out that you are feeling as you are right now. It will totally break them inside."

"But what about us?"

"There is no 'us.' Don't you get it? There never will be an 'us'! What will it be? Me, you, Sandy, and the baby! Oh yeah…that'll work out!" she said sarcastically as she ran into the living room. Martin ran after her. He saw her sitting against the wall with her face in her hands, sobbing. Martin went up behind her and stroked her hair.

"Martin…I can't…I love you too much."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I guess…we have to say goodbye."

"Ruthie, I never want to say goodbye to you."

"Neither do I." she said, letting the tears fall as Martin held her in his strong arms one last time. "Goodbye Martin."

"No Ruthie….please.…"

"Martin, we have to. Have a nice life." She said as she ran up to her room.

"I love you Ruthie Camden." He said to himself and for the first time in months, he let himself cry. He sat on the couch and cried. Ruthie sat at the top of the steps and saw him crying and heard him saying that he loved her over and over again. She smiled slightly and went back downstairs. She quietly walked across the living room and put a CD into the DVD player without Martin knowing. She sat down beside him and pressed play. The song "Now You Know" by Hilary Duff began to play. Martin looked at her and smiled as Ruthie began to sing a little bit.

"You have a pretty voice." He said

"Thanks…you know Martin…this is the only thing that can describe how I feel about you right now."

"Dance with me?"

"Of course."

Martin stood up, helped Ruthie to her feet, and took her hands in his. Ruthie smiled and restarted the song as they began to dance and Ruthie sang to the boy she had loved for so long.

"In these eyes

More than words

More than anything that I've spoken

As the skies turned to gray

My heart's just about to crack open

So the story goes

There's something you should know

Before I walk away and I blow the ending

I never wanna be without you

Oh no, here I go

Now you know

What I feel about you

There's no running

I must have been wrong to doubt you

Oh no here I go

No control

And I'm fallen

So now you know

Feel so light

Craving oxygen

All this truth's left me empty

Will you run?

Can you handle it?

Cause I need you to tell me

Maybe this is bold

But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

I never wanna be without you

Oh no, here I go

Now you know

What I feel about you

There's no running

I must have been wrong to doubt you

Oh no

There I go

No control

And I'm fallen

So now you know

No I won't look back

When I tell you what I think about you

No I won't look back

When I tell you what I think about you

So the story goes

Yeah you already know

So don't be a fool

And go spoil the ending

I never wanna be without you

Oh no, here I go

Now you know

What I feel about you

There's no running

I must have been wrong to doubt you

Oh no there I go

No control

And I'm fallen

So now you know

Ruthie leaned her head on Martin's chest and he kissed her forehead. They looked into each other's eyes, both of them full of tears and tear stained on their cheeks.

"Ruthie, I never want to be without you."

"But what about Sandy?"

"I don't know…what about Sandy?"

"Martin…"

"Ruthie…"  
"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you wait so long to tell me?"  
"I was scared that you'd hate me."

"No, not about Sandy…"

"Ruthie…I'm sorry…I should've told you sooner."

"Yeah. You should've told me that you loved me sooner."

"What?"

"Martin…I've loved you ever since I first saw you at baseball practice. I still love you. I'll love you as long as I live." Martin smiled and held her close to him. "Please say something."

"Ruthie…I _never_ want to be without you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely. I love you so much."

"Oh I love you too Ms. Camden." He said as he kissed her and held her in his arms.

"Do me a favor?" asked Ruthie.

"Sure...anything…after what you've just done for me; finding out I got another girl pregnant but dating me anyways…_anything_."

"Will you take me to the homecoming?"

"Oh Ruthie…absolutely."

**Thanks for the great reviews! Maybe if I get more…I'll add two chapters next time…;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**bluebaby3296 and heather1021-this ones for you...since u love my story so much i'm adding another chapter now...and another one probably tomorrow...I LOVE MY REVIEWERS SO MUCH!**

DISCLAIMER: Same as before..

_on with the story..._

A month and a half had passed and Ruthie was getting ready to go tohomecoming with Martin. She had picked out the perfect dress. It was a purple halter with small sparkles all over it. She wore beautiful diamond earrings. Her hair was curled, the way that Martin liked it. She wore black sandals with about a two inch heel, making sure she was still shorter than Martin. She had gotten her nails and toenails done, and they were both French-manicured. She was wearing dark brown eye liner, mascara, and brown eye shadow to bring out her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. She added a little bit of light pink blush and some very light pink lip gloss. Her sister Lucy and her 9 month old daughter, Savannah were in Ruthie's room, helping her get ready.

"Oh Ruthie, you look beautiful. Wearing a little bit of makeup but not too much, the way Martin likes it."

"Yeah…and an added touch he's sure to like." She said as she put on the beautiful diamond cross that he bought her for their one-month anniversary, along with a promise ring that he gave her as well.

"Oh…you're going to have fun tonight…I bet Martin can't wait."

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Lucy answered.

"Hey, it's Martin…"

"Hold on…" she smiled and handed the phone to her sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi."

"I'm just now leaving my house…you ready?"

"Yup."

"I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Me too…I'll tell you later tonight."

"Okay…I love you."

"Love you too baby."

"Bye."

Ruthie hung up and tried hard not to squeal. However, she gave in and squealed as she sat on her bed, trying not to smile too much.

"Gosh you're so in love with him…"

"Yeah…I just wish that he wasn't having a baby with Sandy…"

"I know sweetie…but if he could change it all, he would. And besides, Sandy said she doesn't want him helping with the baby at all."

"Why not? He's the father!"

"Yeah…well Simon broke off his engagement with Rose because he wants to be with Sandy…apparently after Sandy has the baby, she and Simon are getting married."

"Well good for them…at least they don't want Martin in this whole thing…I would absolutely die without him."

"I know…um Ruthie? Can I tell you something? And just keep it between us and Kevin?"

"Yeah sure…"

"I'm pregnant…"

"You sure?"

"Yup…found out at the beginning of last month…Kev is _so _excited…and he and I wanted to know if you would be the baby's godmother…"

"Wow…you mean it?"

"Yeah…I really do, and so does Kevin."

"Yeah…definitely! Congratulations Luce!"

"Thanks…now let's get you downstairs…your date is coming."

Ruthie smiled and hugged her sister. She picked up her niece and walked downstairs to find Martin standing in the living room. Lucy cleared her throat and Martin turn around. She smiled, seeing him in his light blue shirt and tie. He gasped when he saw his girlfriend.

"Wow…you're beautiful." He said, kissing her.

"Thanks. You ready?"

He smiled when he saw Savannah in her arms. 'Wow she's going to be a great mom someday.' He thought and smiled, thinking of him and Ruthie ten years down the road, married with kids. "I can't wait." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"Ok..." Ruthie said, somewhat confused.

"Oh yeah…let's go." He said and Ruthie handed Savannah to her sister.

"By the way…" Lucy said, "Savannah's staying here with mom and dad tonight…and Kevin and I were going to go out to dinner and some shopping…if you guys want to call us when you're done, we can go out for maybe ice cream and a movie…I mean if you're not doing anything and you want to hang out with us."

Martin smiled and looked at Ruthie. She nodded at him. "Yeah sure…we'll call you when we're done…that sounds like fun." Martin said, hugging who he knew would be his future sister-in-law. "See you after prom." He said as he took Ruthie's hand and they walked out the door. "Hold on a sec…" Ruthie said. "I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay…don't be too long…we don't want to be late for dinner."

"Ok…I'll be out in just a second." She said.

"Hey Luce?" she yelled after her sister.

"Yeah?"

Ruthie ran to where Lucy was. "Can I tell Martin?"

"Yeah…but wait until we all go out tonight…we want to be there since it is our baby."

"Yeah I know…that sounds good. When are you telling everyone else?"

"Before we leave for dinner…Kev wants them _all_ to know…"

"He's just excited Luce."

"Yeah I know. You better get going. Where are you going to dinner?"

"No idea…but he was in the mood for spaghetti. So probably some Italian place..."

"Yum…that sounds good."

"Yeah…I'll call you when we leave prom…ok?"

"Ok…my cell will be on."

"Mine too…bye Luce."  
"Bye…have fun."

Ruthie smiled and walked out the door. She walked down the driveway to Martin's car. He watched her hair flow in the breeze. "Gosh she's beautiful…" he said to himself. She opened the car door and got in. He smiled as he stared at her.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked as she quickly flipped down the mirror.

"No…baby you're beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you too Ruthie." He said as he kissed her lightly, which put a huge smile on Ruthie's face.

"So…hungry?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

REVIEWS PLEASE! i'll update asap. flames accepted


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…

Well…I wanted to do some Lucy/Kevin in this chapter…but others wanted Ruthie/Martin so I did both…I hope u like it!

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ruthie and Martin were both eating their dinner and Martin kept smiling.

"What? Am I that funny?"

"No…well yes…but I'm smiling for a different reason."

"What's that?"

"The baby's not mine."  
"What? It's not? You sure?"

"Positive."

"Who's is it?"

"I don't know if I should say that…"

"Come on…I don't care…just tell me."

"Simon."

"Wow…"

"Yeah I know."

"At least he loves her…you know? And she's not dragging you into this anymore."

"Yeah…wow I definitely learned my lesson."

"So don't try anything with me Mr. Brewer."

"Only if and when we get married."

"Wait…when?"

"Yes. I know we're young but I want to marry you someday Ruthie Camden. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I want to marry you as soon as possible…but maybe after I start college."

"Do whatever you want babe…but by the time you're twenty one you _will_ be my wife."

"Oh you can count on that!" Ruthie said and kissed him. "I have a surprise for you too…"

"What's that?"

"I'm singing tonight."

"Where?"

She smiled and said. "Homecoming."

"Really?"

"Yup…for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned over the table and kissed him.

_at Lucy and Kevin's..._

"Honey!" Lucy called.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked, coming out of their bedroom.

"Do you have Savannah's stuff to take to mom and dad's?"

"Yup. It's all here." He said, holding up a small bag. He smiled and kissed his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too. Oh! I told Ruthie."

"Really? Great."

"Yeah…and she agreed."

"Awesome."

"Yeah…and we're meeting them after homecoming and we're going to a movie and ice cream."

"Sounds like fun. Are we gonna tell your parents tonight?"

"I want to…if you do."

"Absolutely. I'm so excited."

"Me too…let's head over there."

**Reviews please! I hope u like it so far! Lots of marthie love coming up…might be a couple days…I want this to be _good_!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I've been writing this story for a while…and I had my doubts about putting it on here…but you guys have proved me wrong. The reviews have been absolutely AMAZING! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! As long as you guys keep reviewing I'll keep writing.**

**I kinda went blank on this chapter so it took me a while to write…but no worries! I have more ideas for other chapters…gotta have like another 10 chapters before I'm done with this…anyways, on with the story…**

DISCLAIMER- I don't own 7th heaven, or the 2 songs I use in this chapter. However, I do own the story line :-)

Ruthie and Martin were dancing, him holding her tightly in his arms. She laid her had on his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you. Thanks for bringing me here tonight."

"You're very welcome."

"Tonight was amazing. This is perfect."

"Yes it is." He paused for a moment. "Anyways, when are you gonna sing for me?"

She stopped dancing and smiled. "Now."

She walked onto the gym stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Um…I decided to sing tonight as a gift to my…wonderful and _amazing_ boyfriend. Martin, this is for you babe. I love you more than anything."

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
wipe my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lovers arms  
This much I know, is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Everyone clapped, and Ruthie walked off the stage. Martin smiled when she walked over to him. She picked her up and spun her around, and kissed her as he put her back down again.

"You're amazing."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was announced that there was only one more song left. Martin swept Ruthie onto the dance floor as one of her favorite songs began to play.

I've waited all this time

Counting minutes as they pass

Searching for a sign

Wishing for the best

And just when my hopes were wearing thin

You turned my heart to love again

Like a miracle out of the blue

You rescued me like the angels do

You shook the heavens and cracked the sky

When you walked...when you walked into my life

When you appeared

Like sight to the blind

Like music to my ears

Like a reason to a rhyme

And just when I thought my chance was gone

Love came to me with open arms

Like a miracle out of the blue

You rescued me like the angels do

You shook the heavens and cracked the sky

When you walked...when you walked into my life

You spoke my name and the world began again

You touched my heart and it opened

Like a miracle out of the blue

You rescued me like the angels do

You shook the heavens and cracked the sky

When you walked...when you walked into my life

Like a miracle out of the blue

You rescued me like the angels do

You shook the heavens and cracked the sky

When you walked...when you walked into my life

After the song ended, Ruthie and Martin walked hand-in-hand out to his car.

"Thank you for the best night of my life."

"You're welcome…still wanna go out with Kevin and Lucy?"

"Sure…if you're up for it."  
"Yup. Can you call her?"

"Yeah…I'm going to right now." She dialed Lucy's cell phone number.  
"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Luce…it's me."

"Oh hey! How was homecoming?"

"Awesome! Where are you guys at?"

"Oh…just doing some shopping…you guys still wanna go out?"

"Yeah…it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great…when and where should we meet?"

"How about…The Dairy Shack in maybe 45 minutes? Martin and I wanna go change."

"Yeah…sure…do you just wanna spend the night over here? We can stay up and talk tonight. You can stay in the guest room and Martin in the living room."

"Great! Even if Martin doesn't, I will!"

"Cool…I'm excited. I'll see you soon."

"Ok…love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"What's going on?" Martin asked. "All I heard was Dairy Shack and 45 minutes…"

"Yeah…we're meeting Kev and Luce…and they said we can stay over there tonight. I'll stay in the guest room and you can stay in the living room."

"Sounds good to me." He said as he pulled up to her house. "I'm gonna run over to my house and change and grab some pjs…you do the same and I'll be back in like 15 minutes."

"Awesome. Don't forget to come back!"

"Oh I won't…" He winked at her and she blew him a kiss, as she turned to walk up to her front door.

**Please review! The more i get, the quicker i update ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-WOW! awesome reviews guys! Thanks a bunches! I love you guys! JQsGirl123 i appreciate the 5 reviews lol. and to Love7thHeaven-i wrote more son! lolol. since i left u all on the edge of your seats apparently, here's another chapter! i hope u like it!**

Ruthie ran up to her bedroom as fast as she could. She was looking through her closet to find something to wear. She wanted it to be cute, but not too dressy. She knew Martin didn't like that, except for homecoming of course. She finally decided on a cute pair of blue jeans and a light pink t-shirt with her denim jacket. She slipped on her fuzzy brown boots, and fixed her makeup real quick when her parents came into her room.

"Oh I'm sorry…did I wake you guys up?"

"No…we were already up. How was homecoming?"

"Amazing…Martin and I had a great time."

"I'm glad." Annie looked at her daughter as she threw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in a bag. "Where are you going honey?"

"Out…"

"With? Where?"

"Martin, Kevin, and Lucy…Dairy Shack, movies, then to their house."

"Are you staying the night?"

"Yup…we'll be back late…so Luce said I can stay there."

"Yeah she told me that…is uh…is Martin staying too?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well honey he did almost get a girl pregnant…"

"Well he didn't. And dad…I'm not gonna do anything like that. Trust me. I'm staying in the guest room and he's staying in the living room…so don't worry."

"Ok. I'll try not to."

"Well, Martin should be here soon…so I'm gonna head out. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. I'll call or have Luce call."

"Ok…have fun honey."

"Thanks! Night! Love you both!"

"Love you too." Ruthie smiled and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen. Martin walked out from behind the wall and said 'Hi.' and Ruthie jumped. "You scared me to _death_." She said, laughing a little bit, and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry babe." He kissed her lightly and smiled.

"Martin! STOP eating! We're going to get ice cream!" She said, looking at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hands. She rolled her eyes and wiped jelly off his cheek.

"You're just as bad as my brothers!."

"What would I do without you?"

"Oh…probably die…" Ruthie said sarcastically. "Let's go." She grabbed her cell phone off of the counter and walked out the door with Martin.

When they got out to the car, Ruthie sort of "fell" in and Martin laughed.

"You know Ruthie…you're lucky I love you."

"Oh I know." She said, closing the door and fastening her seatbelt. Martin started the car and Ruthie reached for the dial to change the station. One of her favorite songs, I Will Be There, was playing.

When I lost faith, you believed in me.

When I stumbled, you were right there.

For every act of love you've done, I owe you one.

There were hard times.

I know I survived just because you stayed by my side

With all I have, with all I am, I promise you all my life.

Whenever the road is too long,

Whenever the wind is too strong,

Wherever this journey may lead to,

I will be there for you.

Oh, I will be there for you.

Through sorrow,

On the darkest night,

When there's heartache deep down inside,

Just like a prayer,

You will be there,

And I promise you all my life.

Whenever the road is too long,

Whenever the wind is too strong,

Wherever this journey may lead to,

I will be there for you.

Oh, I will be there...

Whenever the road is too long,

Whenever the wind is too strong,

Wherever this journey may lead to,

I will be there for you.

Oh yes, I will be there for you.

I'll always be there…

Martin smiled at Ruthie, and squeezed her hand in his. "I love you."

"I love you too Martin."

"Tonight was amazing. I can't believe we didn't go out until a couple months ago." "Yeah I know."

"Now I can't even imagine life without you."

"Me either. Martin, I know this might be crazy and I know I'm only sixteen, but I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. You're perfect."

"Thanks…right back at ya." He paused for a moment. "Ruthie…I can't leave next year…I can't…I'm staying here in Glenoak so I can see you…I can't just leave you here."

"Martin…we've been through this. Go wherever you want to go to college."

"Honey, we both know we'd be absolutely miserable."

"I know…but sometimes, you have to put aside your own feelings…and think about the one you love."

"Exactly. Ruthie, I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me to…"

"I don't want you to…but if that's what you want…"

"No…I don't. I want to be here with you."

"Good…I was hoping you'd say that."

Just then, Ruthie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruthie, it's me."

"Oh hey Kevin."

"Where are you guys?"

"Oh…we're out here. Just talking…but we're coming."

"Ok. Bye."

She hung up and looked at Martin.

"Apparently we're wanted in the Dairy Shack…Kevin's probably hungry."

"Ruthie…I love your brother in law…but he's _always_ hungry."

"Yeah you're right…we'll talk about this later."

"There's nothing to talk about…I'm staying. Now let's eat."

**PLEASE review! i really wanna know what you guys think! if i get reviews, ill add another chapter (maybe 2 since its saturday) :-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Wow 37 reviews…you guys are amazing! Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys…I had a funeral this weekend and school's been keeping me busy…but here's the next chapter! I hope u like it!**

Ruthie and Martin walked hand in hand into the Dairy Shack, where Lucy and Kevin were standing in line. They walked up to them and they exchanged hugs.

"_What_ took you guys so long?" Kevin asked, sort of whining like a little four year old.

"Honey! Be patient!" Lucy told him, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "We already ordered…so it's your turn guys…"

Ruthie walked up to the counter…"Um…we want a large chocolate milkshake." She paid the man at the cash register, they all got their ice cream, and went to sit down at a booth.

"FINALLY!" Kevin said as he started eating his brownie sundae.

"Geez…you're terrible…and you're not even pregnant!" Lucy told him. Ruthie sort of laughed at looked at Martin, who had a very confused look on his face.

"Wait…pregnant…who? RUTHIE! NO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He shouted, sort of freaking out. By the time he was done, everyone was staring at them. Ruthie laughed uncomfortably and pushed Martin back down in his chair.

"Honey settle down…not me! Luce!" Martin's fearful expression left his face and a small smile replaced it. "Heh…I knew that…yeah I knew that…Congratulations guys!"

"Thanks Martin…we're really excited…"

"Yeah us too…for you guys….not for us because you know Ruthie isn't…"

"Martin?" Ruthie asked, sort of annoyed

"Yeah?"

"Just…stop it." She laughed at the look of embarrassment on his face. She smiled and kissed him gently. "You know I love you…"

"Yeah…"

"Oh you two are _so_ adorable!" Kevin said, sort of making fun of them. "Luce, remember when we used to be gross like _them_?" He winked at Martin, and Ruthie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah Ruthie…real mature..."

"I know! " She stuck her tongue out again and smiled sweetly at her brother in law.

"Luce…I love you but your sister is such a PEST!" Lucy laughed and Martin just nodded his head.

"MARTIN! You're not supposed to agree with that annoying brother in law of mine!"

"Yes…but that's why we all love you!" He said as he took a sip of the milkshake.

"So…what movie should we all go see?"

"I don't know…I don't really feel like going to see anything…nothing good out lately…"

"Ok…do you just wanna go back to our house?"

"Yeah…that's fine."  
"We have to run to the store real quick…do you wanna come to get food for later tonight? Cause chances are _Kevin_ will be hungry."

"Probably." He said, sitting down again with a large order of fries. "I'll finish these and then let's go!"

**Yeah…I know its short and I'm sorry…but I had this idea going through my head ALL day at school and it was bugging me…so I had to put it in before it drives me absolutely insane! COMMENT! I wanna know what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated…I meant to last night but something came up…family stuff J..but I shall finally update**

Martin, Ruthie, Kevin, and Lucy walked in the door, carrying grocery bags full of ice cream, chips, pop, and donuts. They dropped them on the counter and Lucy and Ruthie began taking stuff out of the bags. Martin reached in one of the bags and pulled out 2 movies they bought. "Ok guys…Pirates of the Caribbean or Phantom of the Opera?"

"Interesting variety Martin…" Kevin said.

"Let's watch…Orlando Bloom is so cute!" Lucy said, and Kevin looked at her jealously. "But you're cuter…" she said, rolling her eyes, which made him smile.

"HECK YES HE IS!" Ruthie said excitedly. Martin laughed and pouted a little bit. She set the chips on the counter, walked over to him, and gave him a big hug. "You know I love you…"

"Yeah…I know…" He said, winking at her.

"Let's watch Pirates." Kevin decided.

"Alright." Martin said, putting it into the DVD player and setting the other movie on the coffee table.

"You know Martin…I _can't_ believe you went that nuts in the restaurant…" Lucy said.

"Yeah…it was actually quite funny." Kevin added, laughing a bit.

"AND EMBARASSING!" Ruthie said and whacked him on the shoulder lightly.

"We should go get ready for bed." Martin said, changing the subject.  
"Yeah…Ruthie, guest room…Martin, bath room." She ordered.

"We know!" Ruthie said, grabbing her bag and going in the bathroom. She quickly changed and came into the living room. She laid on the couch and fell asleep.

_(dreaming)_

"Ruthie!" yelled Martin. A pregnant Ruthie and a little girl came walking into the room. She looked like she was about 3 years old. Ruthie leaned in and kissed Martin. "Hi honey. How was your day?"

"Uh…pretty good actually. How is my lovely wife and daughter?"

"We're great. How's daddy today?"

"Good. I missed you guys."

"Haley, will you go see daddy?"

"DADDY!" she screamed, holding her arms up to him. He picked her up in his strong arms, holding her close. She had Ruthie's brown hair and Martin's green eyes.

"Oh honey! The pictures came!"

"From?"

"Sears…when we went to have her pictures taken."

"Oh that's right…let's have a look." They sat on the couch and Ruthie opened the envelope. They looked through pictures of their daughter, and Martin came across a picture he liked **(I borrowed this idea from a story…don't remember whose…but I did so I wasn't accused of plagiarizing…) **

"I LOVE this one." Martin said, holding it up so she could see. He wasn't wearing his shirt, and he was holding Haley close to him. Ruthie had her arms wrapped around both of them. Martin was looking down at Haley and Ruthie was kissing her cheek.

"Let's frame it."

"Ok…" Ruthie leaned across the coffee table, and picked up a frame that she bought. She put the picture in it and put it back on the coffee table.

"Oh…my mom called today."

"What's up?"

"She wants us to come over tonight…Mary, Matt and Sarah, Simon and Sandy, and the kids are gonna be home."

"How come?"

"Who knows…"  
"Mary's coming home?"  
"Yeah…I know its weird…"

"Oh well…yeah let's go." Ruthie said, taking her daughter in her arms, walking into her bedroom.

"Ruthie?" he asked following her

_(end of dream)_.

"Ruthie?"

She woke up, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"You ok babe?" he asked, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

She looked at him and smiled. She kissed him passionately and he smiled. "I'm great."

**44 reviews and not 1 negative review yet…I can't believe it…Let me know what you think! I appreciate the feedback! I'll update soon**

**EDIT: everyone was getting confused...shes dreaming all of tht...i shouldnt have put tht in there...**


	9. Author's Note

OK! you guys were all getting REALLY confused…I didn't think it was _that _confusing…she was dreaming it…so its not a huge time jump! lol…I edited the last chapter a little bit to make sure it was clear that it's a dream lol…sorry to have confused u guys! Ill try to add another chapter 2night!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N-it took me longer to update than I thought…sorry guys! I'll MOST likely add another chapter tomorrow morning-if not then, definitely tomorrow night…I have SO many ideas going through my head…I have to pick which ones to use when…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

Ruthie and Martin were sitting on the couch when Kevin and Lucy came downstairs. Kevin went to the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, while Lucy took a bag of chips and four cans of pop into the living room. Kevin joined them on the couch after his popcorn was done in the microwave. He sat down beside them and they started the movie. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead. Ruthie leaned her head on Martin's chest, and he hugged her tightly. They all watched the movie together, and all four fell asleep on the couch.

_At the Camden's House_

The phone rang at about 2 o'clock in the morning. Eric sighed, rolled over in bed, and answered it.  
"Hello?" he asked, sounding very tired.

"Eric…it's Detective Michaels."

"Oh, hi."

"Sorry to wake you…"

"It's ok…what's up?"

"Well…I sort of have some bad news…can I talk to Ruthie?"

"Um…she's over at Kevin and Lucy's…staying the night over there.."

"Oh ok…well…I have bad news about Jack."

"What about Jack?"

"He was killed tonight…about 3 hours ago…he was in a head-on collision with a drunk driver."

"Oh my gosh…" he said, still shocked. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"The drunk driver was killed as well…and Jack's brother has a broken arm and leg."

"That's awful. Thanks for letting me know…"

"The family will be calling you tomorrow…they want you to do the funeral.."  
"Um ok…sure. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Goodnight."

Eric hung up the phone and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. After laying there for about 15 minutes, he decided he wouldn't be going back to bed anytime soon. He went downstairs and grabbed a glass of milk and two chocolate chip cookies that Annie baked that afternoon. He sat at the kitchen table, took a bite of his cookie and put his head in his hands. Annie came downstairs and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Who was on the phone honey?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Detective Michaels…seems that uh…Jack was killed tonight."

Annie was silent and wide eyed, trying to take in what her husband just told her. After a long pause she spoke. "How?"

"He was in a head-on collision with a drunk driver…the driver was killed and Jack's brother has a broken leg and arm."

"Wow…" She said, tearing up a little bit. "Does Ruthie know?"

"Not yet…I'll tell her tomorrow…I don't want to spoil her time at Kevin and Lucy's…"  
"How are we gonna tell her?"

"I don't know…"  
"God's really gonna have to come through on this one…come on God…"

_Weak and wounded sinner_

_Lost and left to die_

_O, raise your head, for love is passing by_

_Come to Jesus_

_Come to Jesus_

_Come to Jesus and live!_

_Now your burden's lifted_

_And carried far away_

_And precious blood has washed away the stain, so_

_Sing to Jesus_

_Sing to Jesus_

_Sing to Jesus and live!_

_And like a newborn baby_

_Don't be afraid to crawl_

_And remember when you walk_

_Sometimes we fall...so_

_Fall on Jesus_

_Fall on Jesus_

_Fall on Jesus and live!_

_Sometimes the way is lonely_

_And steep and filled with pain_

_So if your sky is dark and pours the rain, then_

_Cry to Jesus_

_Cry to Jesus_

_Cry to Jesus and live!_

_O, and when the love spills over_

_And music fills the night_

_And when you can't contain your joy inside, then_

_Dance for Jesus_

_Dance for Jesus_

_Dance for Jesus and live!_

_And with your final heartbeat_

_Kiss the world goodbye_

_Then go in peace, and laugh on Glory's side, and_

_Fly to Jesus_

_Fly to Jesus_

_Fly to Jesus and live!_

**I really love that song…I hope you liked this chapter…I really don't like Jack so I decided to get rid of him lol…please review! No negative reviews yet…I'm surprised…I love you guys! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!**


	11. Chapter 10

It was about 11 o'clock in the morning when Martin went to wake up Ruthie. He grabbed a donut and a glass of milk and set it on the coffee table for her.

"Ruthie! Honey wake up!" Martin said, kissing her on her cheek.

"Oh! Why? I was having the most amazing dream…"

"About?"

"Us…future…all that good stuff."

"Well I'm sorry to spoil your dream…but you gotta get up…its almost noon."

"So? _Almost_. Not yet…"

"Oh well. Get up! We're going to the mall to get some lunch and then we're all going back to your house…family dinner…and I'm invited." He said, sounding sort of proud to be considered family.  
"Well someday you _will_ be family….but you might as well be now…"

"Yeah… I guess so. Come on! We gotta get dressed and go! Luce had to go to the church this morning and Kevin's upstairs. She'll be home by noon and then we're leaving so hurry up!"

Ruthie sighed, grabbed her clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. Martin sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He decided to watch Boy Meets World. Eric was doing something dumb again, and ended up setting the dorm on fire while he was carrying Cory around singing 'Jolly Good Fellow'. Martin laughed as Kevin came downstairs with a worried look on his face. Martin turned off the TV and looked at Kevin.

"Ruthie's still friends with Jack right?"

"Yeah…but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We got a huge problem. Where is she?"

"Bathroom…upstairs."

"Ok…let's talk quick…I just talked to Dad, and he said that…uh…Jack was killed last night."

"How? When?"

"At around 11 last night…he was hit by a drunk driver. His brother is suffering a broken leg and arm. But Jack's gone…"  
"And she doesn't know?"

"Nope…but I think you should tell her."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're her boyfriend and she loves you more than anything."

"I can't…not alone…I just can't…she's gonna be crushed."

"Yeah I know. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know…but she'll find out eventually."

"What?" Ruthie asked, coming down the stairs. "What will I find out?"


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thanks for the great reviews! I'll add another chapter later…sorry its short…I have so many ideas for the next chapter though so look for it later!**

"Nothing…don't worry about it…Martin and I were just talking."

"Oh really? Just talking?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are you _so _worried about me finding out?"

"We were uh…talking about Lucy. We're planning a birthday party. Right Kevin?"

"Yeah…that's right. A birthday party."

"But her birthday's not for a month…"

"Well we're making sure we're really prepared."

"Oh…ok." Ruthie said, smiling. "That's nice. But I'm gonna head out to the car…I'll wait for you guys there."

Ruthie grabbed her purse and coat, and walked outside to the car. Kevin whacked Martin on the head.

"A birthday party? You moron…"

"Well, it's the only thing that came to mind…"

"We have to tell her…"  
"I know."

The phone rang and Kevin answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey."

"Hey Luce…what's up? When are you coming home?"

"Mom wants you guys home…"

"Oh ok…we just have to go get some stuff at the store really quick…she wanted us to bring some Pepsi."

"Whatever…dad and I just met with Jack's parents…Ruthie needs to know…calling hours are tomorrow night and the funeral is the next day."

"I know."

"Did you tell her?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"It's not my place…you and dad need to tell her…"

"Why us?"

"You're ministers…its what you do."

"Ok fine…just…be at Mom and Dad's in 15 minutes…Dad and I will be home then."  
"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too babe. Bye."

He hung up and looked at Martin.

"We're wanted…"  
"At?"

"Mom and dads…we have to run to the store real quick."

"For?"

"Pepsi."

"Oh ok…let's head out."


	13. Chapter 12

Eric and Lucy arrived at the house, and hung up their jackets. They walked into the kitchen, where Annie had hamburger meat sitting in a plastic bowl, baked potatoes in the oven, and bags of salad on the counter. Eric put his Bible on the table and kissed his wife.

"Need help honey?"

"Yeah…actually you could go put these burgers on the grill real quick…and Luce, can you please go get Sam and David for me?"  
"Sure mom." Lucy went upstairs to find her brothers and Eric picked up the hamburger meat, and started to make them into patties.

"How did the meeting with Jack's parents go?" Annie asked her husband  
"Pretty good…it's still a total shock…"

"I know. Does Ruthie know?"

"From what Lucy told me, no. she was gone before she woke up this morning and I don't think Martin will tell her…"

"No…I don't think he should…I don't think its necessarily his place to tell her…although he is her boyfriend…and they were both friends with him…"

"Yeah but still, it's gonna be really hard on her just the same." Eric said, taking the burgers outside. He put them on the grill, just as Martin, Ruthie, and Kevin walked through the gate.

"Hey dad." Ruthie said, giving him a hug. "Hey guys…have fun last night?"

"Yes…tons. I'm gonna take my stuff upstairs…come with me Martin."

"Ok." He said, following her to her bedroom, while Kevin went to find his wife and daughter.

Ruthie put her dirty clothes in the hamper and put her bag in a drawer and sat down on her bed besides Martin. She stared at the wall, with a blank look on her face.

"Ruthie? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling…"

"A feeling?"

"Like you're keeping something from me…"

"Oh."

"Are you?"

"No."

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know…"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing…" Just then, Annie called upstairs, saying that Matt, Simon, and Sandy were there.

"Let's eat…but we're talking later."

"Fine with me." He said, kissing her lightly.  
They went downstairs, hands linked together. They walked into the kitchen, where they saw Simon and a very pregnant Sandy.  
"Whoa.." Martin said, seeing her. She laughed a little bit and hugged him.

"How are you?"

"Pregnant."

Martin laughed slightly. "Other than pregnant?"

"I'm great…excited to get married…"

"Well I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. So…I hear you and Ruthie are an item now?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes we are."

"Well good for you."

Ruthie walked up to Sandy and gave her a hug. "How's the baby?"

"Good actually…"

"Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl."

"Aw! A new niece!" She said, hugging Sandy again, then hugging her brother. "Where's Matt?"

"Dining room. You guys ready to eat?"

"Yeah.."

"Martin, could you go help Eric with the burgers? And Simon, could you grab the potatoes?"

"Sure." They both said. They soon came into the dining room, carrying a lot of food. They all sat down. Most of the family was there; Eric, Annie, Matt, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Simon, Sandy, Ruthie, Martin, Sam, and David.

They all held hands while Eric said grace.

"Dear God, thank You for bringing this family together for this meal and all of the blessings You've given us that we take for granted, like the simple one of being together. I pray that we would cherish this time together. Help us realize how important it is that we can actually be together, unlike other families. Be with us this evening. Amen."  
"Amen." They all said in unison.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated guys! My computer has issues! lol**

**I _might_** **add another one later tonight…depends on how many reviews I get...**

**TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP- earlier in the story in chapter 8 ruthie was DREAMING! Ok? Ok. I got a few emails from ppl asking if she was still pregnant…it was a DREAM lol**

**On with the story…**

They began to pass the food around, when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ruthie said, getting up from the table. She walked to the front door and opened it, seeing Meredith, holding a card for her.

"Hi."

"Hey!" Ruthie said cheerfully. "Come in!"

"Listen…I'm sorry about Jack…I know you were good friends with him.."

"Oh I still am!"

"Ruthie…you don't need to be in denial…it's ok to be sad."

"I'm not sad…really I'm fine!"

"The guy that killed Jack came to see me last night…"

"Wait…the guy who what!"

"The guy that killed Jack."

"Oh God…" Ruthie broke down, sobbing as she sat on the floor.

"You didn't know?"

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe this!" she said, going into the living room. Meredith grabbed the box of tissues and set them on her lap.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"How'd it happen?"

"He was hit by a drunk driver…his brother's in the hospital. I'm heading there right now if you wanna go?"

"No thanks…I have to eat and I just can't…I can't face him right now. I'm sorry. I just…I can't. Does my family know?"

"Yeah…Jack's parents met with you dad and Lucy this morning…and Lucy told Kevin and Martin."  
"I can't believe they didn't tell me!"

"Ruthie I gotta go…my dad's in the car."  
"Um ok…maybe I'll go with you later this week."

"Ok. Bye Ruthie." She said, giving her a hug.

"Bye Meredith." She said, shutting the door behind her. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes and walked into the dining room.

"Who was at the door honey?" Her mom asked.

"Meredith. You know…_she_ told me about Jack…" She said, crying even more. "I thought YOU were my sister…YOU were my brothers…YOU were my parents and YOU were my boyfriend…but…I guess I'm wrong since none of you could find the time to tell me that my friend died last night!" She said, yelling at them. Kevin got up and hugged her. "Ruthie…we couldn't tell you…"

"Because!"

"We just couldn't…"

"Yes you could! You could've told me about Jack before Meredith came over here, asking if I wanted to go see his brother in the hospital! I feel SO stupid!" She paused and sighed. "I thought I knew you guys…turns out you couldn't even tell me that my friend died! How could you?" She asked, walking away. She went up into her bedroom, laid on her bed and cried. She cried for Jack. She cried for his family and friends. But mostly, she cried for herself. She turned on her mp3 player and stuck the headphones in her ears. Cry out to Jesus by Third Day was playing.

_To everyone who's lost someone they love_

_long before it was their time._

_You feel like the days you had were not enough_

_when you said goodbye._

_And to all of the people with burdens and pains_

_keepin' you back from your life._

_You believe that there's nothing_

_and there is no one who can make it right._

_There is hope for the helpless, rest for the weary,_

_and love for the broken hearts._

_There is grace and forgiveness, mercy and healing_

_He'll meet you wherever you are._

_Cry out to Jesus. Cry out to Jesus._

_For the marriage that's struggling just to hang on_

_have lost all of their faith in love._

_and they've done all they can to make it right again _

_still it's not enough._

_For the ones who can't break the addictions and chains_

_you try to give up but you come back again._

_Just remember that you're not alone _

_in your shame and your suffering._

_There is hope for the helpless, rest for the weary,_

_and love for the broken hearts._

_There is grace and forgiveness, mercy and healing_

_He'll meet you wherever you are._

_Cry out to Jesus._

_When you're lonely and it feels like the whole world is falling on you_

_you just reach out, you just cry out to Jesus. Cry to Jesus._

_To the widow who suffers from being alone,_

_wiping the tears from her eyes._

_For the children around the world without a home,_

_say a prayer tonight._

_There is hope for the helpless, rest for the weary,_

_and love for the broken hearts._

_There is grace and forgiveness, mercy and healing_

_that meets you wherever you are._

_There is hope for the helpless, rest for the weary,_

_and love for the broken hearts._

_There is grace and forgiveness, mercy and healing_

_that meets you wherever you are._

_Cry out to Jesus. Cry out to Jesus._

Martin came upstairs, hearing her sobbing. He sat beside her on her bed and kissed her cheek. She took out her headphones and hugged him tight.

"I can't believe this…why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to…right after lunch…I promise I was."

"When did you know?"

"This morning…Kevin told me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said, crying. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get through this…ok? God _will_ get us through this…" He kissed her and held her tight, letting her cry in his arms.

**Not very many reviews…shame on you guys! Hehe…I'm thinking about writing just like 2 or 3 more chapters then doing a sequel lol…wht do u think? REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting! Here we go…chapter 14…**

Ruthie awoke in the middle of the night. She looked at the clock. It was 11 o'clock. Martin was sleeping on the couch with her, holding her in his arms. Since she found out about Jack, her parents allowed Martin to stay at their house for a while. She kissed his cheek, then reached for the remote. Just then, Martin woke up, and pulled her back, closer to him.

"How are you doing babe?"

"I guess I'm doing ok."

"What time is it?"

"Only 11 o'clock."

"You tired?"

"No…I've been sleeping all afternoon."

"Yeah me too." He paused. "You know…calling hours are tomorrow night."

"Martin? Why do you have to bring it up?"

"I was just saying…"

"Yeah you were just saying…"

He sighed and sat back on the couch, letting go of Ruthie.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm just upset over this whole thing."

"I know…me too. I was friends with him too."

"Yeah I know."

"Um…I talked to Jack's parents."

"Oh? And?"

"They have a request from you…"

"Yeah?"

"They want you to sing at the funeral."

"What?"

"Yeah I know…"

"Martin…I don't know if I can."

"Ruthie…you're stronger than this. I know you are."

"I don't think I can do it."

"Ruthie…honey…it's ok to be upset about this. But this is what _his_ parents want. They want you, Jack's friend to sing at his funeral."

She sighed, as tears started to fill her eyes. Martin looked at her sympathetically, and held her close to him as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Martin."

"Aw honey..for what?"

"For being so emotional and…crazy…"

"Ruthie…I understand. I know exactly what you're going through."

"How?"

"When my mom died…I was miserable. I was worse than you are…but it's ok to be sad. It's ok to cry. I still cry. I miss her every day of my life. Then I wake up and think of you…and think of us…and I thank God that you're in my life…and I think about what an amazing mom you'll be someday to _our_ kids. It helps me."

"Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Just let me cry…" She said, and he pulled her closer, and she cried in his arms for hours.

_This is not at all _

_How we thought it was supposed to be_

_We had so many plans for you_

_We had so many dreams_

_And now you've gone away_

_And left us with the memories of your smile_

_And nothing we can say_

_And nothing we can do_

_Can take away the pain_

_The pain of losing you, but_

_We can cry with hope_

_We can say goodbye with hope_

_Cause we know our goodbye is not the end, oh no_

_And we can grieve with hope_

_'Cause we believe with hope_

_There's a place where we'll see your face again_

_We'll see your face again_

_And never have I known_

_Anything so hard to understand_

_And never have I questioned more_

_The wisdom of God's plan_

_But through the cloud of tears_

_I see the Father smile and say 'well done'_

_And I imagine you_

_Where you wanted most to be_

_Seeing all your dreams come true_

_'Cause now you're home_

_And now you're free, and _

_We can cry with hope_

_We can say goodbye with hope_

'_Cause we know our goodbye is not the end, oh no_

_And we can grieve with hope_

_'Cause we believe with hope_

_There's a place where we'll see your face again_

_We'll see your face again_

_We have this hope as an anchor_

_'Cause we believe that everything_

_God promised us is true, so _

_We can cry with hope_

_We can say goodbye with hope_

'_Cause we know our goodbye is not the end, oh no_

_And we can grieve with hope_

_'Cause we believe with hope_

_There's a place by God's grace_

_There's a place where we'll see your face again_

_We'll see your face again_

_So we can cry with hope_

_And say goodbye with hope_

_We wait with hope_

_And we ache with hope_

_We hold on with hope_

_We let go with hope_

**A/N- What'd you guys think! Thanks for the awesome reviews last time! I'll probably add another chapter tonight…**


	16. Chapter 15

Martin woke the next morning, to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He looked down at his girlfriend, who still had tear stains on her face. He kissed her cheek and got up from the couch, and laid her down on, and covered her up with the blanket. He got down on his knees, put her hair behind her ears and gently stroked her cheek with his finger.

"I love you so much Ruthie Camden." He whispered to her. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He stretched and yawned.  
"Well good morning sunshine!" Lucy joked and she gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"Alright…how are you?"

"Good!"

"Morning Mrs. Camden!"

"Hi Martin….sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess…we woke up at like 11…she's so upset…I don't know what to do for her."

"Martin…you're doing all you _can_ do…this is something Ruthie needs to get over in time." Lucy added. "No doubt she's angry that we didn't tell her…"

"Actually I think she's over that…she didn't seem mad at us at all…"

"Well I guess that's good…"

"Yeah." Martin said.

"You hungry?" Annie asked

"Yes." He said, as he sat on a stool beside Lucy.

"Martin? I just wanted to say thanks…"

"For?"

"Loving Ruthie so much."

He smiled as Annie set a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of milk in front of him. "My pleasure. Not like it's hard to do…"

"Of all the guys Ruthie's ever liked…I must confess you are my favorite…and the _only_ guy she's liked so far that I'd want her to marry some day."

"Thanks Mrs. Camden. That means a lot."

Ruthie walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk before she sat beside Martin.

"Hi Ruthie." Her mom said.

"Hi."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." Her mom sat the food in front of her.

She began to eat and looked up at Martin. "I love you so much." She said, kissing him.

"Ruthie…I love you too."

"Guys…I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Being so nuts…and emotional…and Lucy-ish." She said, laughing slightly for the first time since she found out about Jack.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for sweety." Annie said, hugging her daughter and kissing her head.

Lucy came and hugged her too. "Although I have a reason for being more Lucy-ish…I'm pregnant…I'm allowed!" Lucy said, and she smiled at her little sister who smiled back.

"I love you Luce."

"You too. I'll tell you what…how about that you and I go out today…just the two of us. Go see a movie and go out to eat? Maybe some shopping? My treat. You need to get out of the house."  
"Yeah…sounds good."

"I'll go over and hang out with Kevin?"

"Actually he's coming over here."

"Mrs. Camden? Can I stay here today?"

"Martin! You're family! You know you don't have to ask!"  
"Family?"

"You might as well be right now!" Annie said smiling. She walked past him. "Besides…you _will_ be someday." She whispered and winked at him. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna run home real quick." He kissed Ruthie. "Have fun today honey. I'll see you back here later."

"Thanks. Love you!"

"Love you too!" he called, as he shut the door.

"Luce…I'm just gonna go take a shower and get dressed…then I'll be ready. Ok?"

"Ok...I'll just be down here!"

She hugged her sister. "Thank you…for _everything_."

"Ruthie…you are so welcome. Now go get ready!"

"Ok." She said, walking upstairs.

_I know I could say we're through _

_And tell myself I'm over you _

_But even if I made a vow _

_I promise not to miss you now _

_And try to hide the truth inside _

_I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

**Reviews PLEASE! Fyi-once I get to 100 I'll add 2 chapters:-D**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for the wait guys! I've been busy! ALMOST at 100! I might have to add 2 tonight lol, on with chapter 16…**

Lucy and Ruthie had just finished eating lunch and seeing a movie.

"Thanks for today Lucy…I needed to get out…with someone other than Martin…"  
"Are you guys ok?"  
"We're fine. It's just that…"  
"Just…what?"  
"I still sort of liked Jack. I know it's wrong but I still did…"  
"So you don't want to hang out with Martin cause you don't like him?"  
"No! I love Martin with _all _of my heart."  
"I don't get the problem then."  
"I don't want Martin to find out that I still liked Jack. Cause I'm afraid that he'll break up with me."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Martin would go nuts and think that I don't love him anymore. Some other guy asked me out, and I told him no cause I'm dating Martin…and even though I told Martin that, he went nuts."  
"Well I don't know what to tell ya hon…" She put her hand on Ruthie's shoulder comfortingly.  
"Oh crap!" She said, looking at her watch.  
"Huh?"  
"We need to get home…"  
"How come?"  
"Calling hours are in an hour and a half."  
"Oh we do have to go!" she said, running to the car in the crowded movie theater parking lot.

They arrived home about ten minutes later, and walked in the door.

"Kevin! Savannah!" Lucy called, as she shut the door. Her dad ran by. "Where's my tie!" he was asking everyone.  
"Dad? Relax…we don't have to be there for an hour…" Lucy said. Kevin walked downstairs, holding Savannah. He kissed Lucy and handed Savannah to her.  
"We have to go get ready. We'll meet you there." Lucy said, and hugged Ruthie.  
"I love you. Thanks for everything today."  
"You're welcome. See you there!" She said, and they walked out the door.  
"Is that my woman I hear!" Martin shouted from the kitchen, and Ruthie laughed. He walked to the front door and picked Ruthie up, spinning around with her in his arms. He set her down and kissed her gently.  
"Have fun today?"  
"Yeah. It was great. Have fun with Savannah?"  
"Yep…we colored for an hour." He said, obviously pleased with himself.  
"Awww…my niece and my boyfriend. How adorable!" She said, taking off her coat and hanging it on the rack. "I'm going to go get ready." She announced.  
"Alright." He said, as she walked upstairs.  
"Reverend Camden? Could maybe…Ruthie and I meet you there a little later? I'm just thinking.."  
"Yeah…she's not going to be doing too great…go ahead. Bring her whenever."  
"I was planning on maybe taking her to dinner afterwards? Is that ok?"  
"Sure…have her home by ten."  
"Yes sir. What time are calling hours over?"  
"Um…around 9:30."  
"Maybe a late dinner? For all of us?"  
"That'd be nice, Martin. I'll treat. Maybe the pool hall?"  
"That'll work. I'll call and let them know we're coming."  
"Thanks. I gotta head out…Lucy and I have to be there early…to open up the church and stuff."  
"Ok. See you there."  
"Love ya son."  
"Son?"  
"Well..you might as well be." He said, winking at him and giving him a "manly" hug.  
"Bye Eric." He called, as Eric walked out the door.  
"Annie!" Martin called. "Eric is leaving!"  
Annie ran down the steps, with the boys slightly behind her. They grabbed their coats and ran out the door. Martin laughed and went upstairs. He knocked on Ruthie's bedroom door.

"Ruthie? You ready?"  
"Yeah…" she said quietly.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure." He opened the door, and saw Ruthie sitting on her bed. She had obviously been crying, seeing the mascara running down her face and her red puffy eyes. He sat on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.  
"I still can't believe this. It's not fair! He didn't deserve to die!"  
"I know hon…but obviously God thought it was his time…if he didn't, he'd still be here."  
'I know…but it's _so _hard…I mean I liked him a LOT."  
"Liked or like?"  
"Liked."  
"Ruthie, you still liked him."  
"Ok…a little bit. _But_..." She continued. "I didn't even know what love _was_ until I fell in love with you. Martin, I liked him a little bit, but it's NOTHING compared to how I feel about you. I've loved you since the moment I met you. You mean everything to me. So please, just don't ask me if I like him. Because you know that I love you with all I am. Why do you doubt that?"  
"I don't know. I mean…a part of me still thinks you deserve better. And in some ways, I think Jack could've been better for you."  
"No…there's really no way he could have. What I felt for him was a crush. What I feel for you is love. True and genuine love. So just believe me when I say I love you! I just miss Jack…I mean…he was my friend."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"You didn't do anything wrong. All you did was try to understand why I was so upset."  
"I love you Ruthie."  
"I love you too Martin."  
"Oh! I was talking to your dad…he's treating us all to dinner at the pool hall."  
"Oh…gourmet dining!" she said jokingly.  
"All that counts is that we're all together…It's gonna be me, you, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Mom, Dad, Sam, David, Simon, and Sandy."  
"You're calling them mom and dad?"  
"Well…some day they will be." He said smiling.  
"How are you and Sandy doing?"  
"Well since it's not my baby, we're great. She calls me every once in a while, mostly to apologize for dragging me into all this when the baby isn't even mine…which I've forgiven her for…and then we talk for a while. I think we're gonna be good friends."  
"Good…cause you're MINE!" she said, kissing him.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Ugh…I guess…" She said, walking over to her vanity and redoing her makeup. She was wearing a black layered skirt, and a white cami with a short light purple sweater over it. She slipped on her white flip-flops with the sequins on the strap.  
"You look like an angel."  
"Well you don't look so bad yourself Mr.Brewer!"  
Martin leaned in and kissed her passionately."I love you."  
"I love you too. Let's get going."  
She grabbed her coat, and she and Martin walked out to the car, hand in hand as the bright orange sun set in the sky.

**A/N-What'd you guys think? This one was a little different lol…please review!**


	18. SORRY GUYS!

i'm SO sorry that i havent updated like i said i would! i'm gonna put them BOTH up today...i feel so bad! i'm sorry!

_please _keep reviewing...they are what keeps me writing


	19. Chapter 17

Martin and Ruthie walked into the funeral home hand in hand, seeing a big line of students from their school. They began to walk to the end of the line to go see Jack one last time. They saw many familiar faces as they walked past, until they finally got to the end. In front of them stood none other than Mac and Meredith.

"Hey!" Ruthie said, forcing a smile on her face as she hugged her two friends.

"How are you hun?" Meredith asked her, as she hugged her. Martin gave Mac a hug and then Meredith.

"We're alright…it's been tough but we're ok."

"Martin? How are you?"

"Amazing…even though my friend died, I'm happy…I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world." He said, hugging Ruthie to him. "Oh I'm sorry…I mean…since we used to date and…"

"Oh it's ok! Mac and I have actually been going out for a couple weeks."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey…after we're done here, do you guys want to meet us for pizza?" Mac asked

"Thanks but we're meeting Mom and Dad and everyone at the pool hall." Ruthie said.

"I'd love to though…" she continued.

"Ok…how about tomorrow night? We can catch up."

"Sure…that sounds good."

They continued talking until they finally got up to the casket. Martin and Mac paid their respects, while their girlfriends stood behind them, crying.

"Bye Jack. We'll miss you." They said, as they set flowers beside his casket and wiped the tears from their eyes. Martin hugged Ruthie tight and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's ok honey…it's ok." They continued walking, sharing their condolences with each member of his family, then finally saw Eric.

"Hey dad." Ruthie said, hugging him.

"You alright sweetie?"

"Yeah…I wasn't but I'm fine…what time are you done here?"

"Oh…in about a half an hour…but mom and everyone else are all ready to go…why don't you guys all take the van and Martin…I'll take your car?"

"That's fine." He said, handing him the keys.

"I think Lucy and Kevin went home really quick…they wanted to pick up Savannah…"

"Who's over there with her?"

"Ben."

"When did Ben get in?"

"Late last night."

"And no one bothered to tell me because?"

"I don't know…don't worry about it."

"Fine. Martin, let's go find Mom and the twins and get going."  
"Alright."

"I'll be there in a half an hour." Eric said, smiling.

"Bye dad."

They found Annie sitting with the boys by the door. She looked tired.

"Do you want me to drive Annie?" Martin asked.

"Oh no…it's ok. You ready to go?"

"Yeah…I'll call Lucy."

They began walking out to the car, and Ruthie pulled out her cell phone to call her sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Hi Ruthie…you doing ok?"

"Yeah…

"You sure?"

"Yeah...um we're leaving the funeral home...so meet us there?"

"Yeah...we'll be there. Ben's staying home with Savannah..."

"Oh. ok."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Ruthie hung up the phone and sighed, sitting on the curb. Seeing this, Annie approached Martin.

"Hey Martin?"

"Yeah Annie?"

"Um...I think we're gonna meet you there...I'll go get your keys from Eric...she needs to talk to SOMEONE." she whispered.

"I know."

"Just...go to the pool hall and park and talk to her."

"Ok. I will."

Annie came back a couple minutes later and gave Martin his keys. Withouta word, Ruthie got up, and got into Martin's car and they drove off.

She looked out the window crying as one of her favorite songs played on the radio.

_There's a little boy waiting for the bus on third avenue's inch  
He hold twenty five cents for the ride in his freezing fist  
Cause that's the only way he can make it across town for an education  
But he thinks 'I can do this'_

There's a little girl on the other side of the city drying her eyes  
Cause she's going to school with her new look for the first time  
She pulls her hat over her balding head and gives her mom a kiss  
And says "Momma I can do this."

I don't know about you but that just makes me cry  
Two kids so young, so precious having to fight for their lives  
And they're so strong  
Even after all the heartache they've been living with  
If they can do that, then I can do this.

_There's a woman in her bedroom packing up her bags  
She knows she has to move fast if she wants to get away  
She looks at her body covered in bruises and she turns to her kids  
And thinks 'I can do this.'_

_I don't know about you but that just makes me cry  
A mother and her children having to run for their lives  
They're so strong  
Even after all the heartache they've been living with  
If they can do that, then I can do this_

_Yes this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do  
But when I think of all the pain and suffering others have gone through  
I know that somehow I'll survive after losing you  
I can do this_

"Ruthie...honey...he's in a better place."

"I know..but it still hurts. I feel like part of my heart is gone. And it hurts...it really hurts."

"I know...and it's ok to be sad...but...Jack's happy where he is...he really is."

"Yeah." She wiped her eyes and smiled at Martin. "Thanks..you always seem to make me feel better. I love you."

"I love you too. If you need anything just tell me. I'm here for you...forever."

He kissed her and they got out of the car, walking hand in hand into the pool hall.

**SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP! i feel terrible about it! I've been so busy...school crap...grrr...**

**not sure if i'll update tomorrow-its my birthday :-) i'll write if i feel like it...love yaz! please review!**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N- Ok guys…this is the last chapter to this story… I'm sad…but good news! I'm writing a sequel-should have the 1st chapter posted on here…not sure what to call it yet…but I have SO many ideas for it…thank you to all who reviewed this story and PLEASE keep an eye out for this sequel…maybe I'll even put some up tonight cuz I love you guys so much! Here we go…last chapter…:tear:**

Ruthie and Martin walked hand and hand into the pool hall, seeing no one there except for her family and a few employees. They went and sat down at the long table, **(AN-like the one they all sat during Matt and Sarah's rehearsal dinner…yeah…) **and they gave hugs to their family members. They all enjoyed their dinners, getting a variety of different foods, sharing them amongst everyone. It was very refreshing for Ruthie. She was actually able to stop thinking about Jack and how much pain that she was going through, and spend some time with the people that she loved the most. Martin was laughing and talking with Kevin, and she put her hand in his and laid her head on his shoulder. _God he's just too humble to know that he's perfect…_she thought to herself. He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you." He kept saying.

"I know. I love you too." She smiled then paused for a moment. Just then, her cell phone rang. It was Matt. "Hey…I'll be right back, ok?"

"Alright."

"Hello?" Ruthie answered as she walked away.

"Ok…she gone?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Martin put his Rascal Flatts CD into the CD player that they brought from home, and turned it to their song, Bless the Broken Road. He stood up, straightening his tie and his jacket. Lucy came up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah…you? The baby?"

"Yes. But I'm more worried about you…"

"Eh…I'm nervous."

"Relax Martin. Can I see it?" He nodded, pulling a small black box out of his pocket, and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.  
"It's beautiful."

"Yeah. I just hope she says yes."

"Martin…I _know_ she will…"  
"But it's just so far away."

"Martin…she loves you and you love her…you know without a doubt that you two were meant to be together…so just relax."

"I know…but most girls don't want to be engaged at 16…ya know?"

"Yeah, but I also know that most girls aren't as lucky as Ruthie is to find someone like you. Martin…you're already family. You two were MADE for each other…"

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too. I'm gonna go check on Ruthie." She walked down the hallway and saw Ruthie. She quickly ran back. "Ruthie's coming!" They dimmed the lights, and lit a few candles sitting in the middle of the table. Lucy started the CD player, which played _Bless the Broken Road. _Martin grinned as Ruthie walked into the room, who was smiling nervously. She walked up to Martin, who kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What's this about?" Ruthie asked, laughing slightly.

"Um…" he looked down at the floor for a second, then at Eric, who whispered for him to keep going. "Ruthie…I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ruthie…ever since I first laid eyes on you, I just knew that I loved you. I've always loved you Ruthie Camden." He paused for a moment. "I can't wait much longer."

"For what?"

Kevin and Lucy stood by the door, smiling as they looked at them.

"He's gonna do it." Kevin whispered.

"Shhh!" Lucy whispered back.

"I've never been prouder…my little boy's growing up." Kevin sniffled and giggled as Alexandra elbowed him in the stomach.

"SHUT UP!" she whispered back. "Wow she grew up fast…huh?"

"Yeah…seemed like just yesterday it was us, you know?"

"Yeah." She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Martin paced and finally spoke, "Do you love me?"

Ruthie smiled at him. "Of course I do."

Martin stopped, and had a huge grin on his face. "Will you do something for me then?"

"Anything."

He stopped, faced her, and took her hands in his. After a long pause, he looked up into her eyes and said, "Ruthie, I love you so much. You are my best friend, and I will love you until the day I die. I'm so sorry for the times that I wasn't there for you and for the times I've made you cry. But I hope to change that." She smiled at him and looked into his dark brown eyes and was swept away. He looked down at his feet, then up at her again. "My dreams came true the day I met you. You mean the world to me, and you always will. I want to be here for you forever. I need you in my life. Hundreds of years from now…somewhere…somehow…I'll still be loving you." Martin pulled out a small black box from his jacket pocket. "I've been carrying this around for weeks" he said with a smile. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He got down on one knee. "Ruthie Camden, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Ruthie's heart was beating so fast and she could hardly breathe. She felt like she would faint. Even through this joyous moment, Martin seemed extremely nervous.

"I mean…I know you're only 16 and I'm only 18 but…Ruthie, I want to marry you…I asked your dad…he approves. I don't care when…and I'll wait for you as long as I need to. But _please. Please _be my wife." _He_ waited patiently for her answer. Finally, she began to speak.

"Honey, I don't know why you're so nervous. You know I love you. You know that you mean everything to me." Martin was still not assured.

"Martin…yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes…I will marry you." She smiled.

A huge grin came across Martin's face. "You seriously will marry me?"

"Of course, Martin. There's nothing else in this world that I'd rather do than be your wife."

Martin then placed the beautiful ring on her finger and tears streamed down her face. He had never seen her so happy. He stood up.

"Ruthie…please…don't cry…."

"I can't help it."

He wiped the tears from her eyes and held her face in his hands.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered back

He pulled her into a passionate kiss. He hugged her close and she laid her head on his shoulder, smiling. He picked her up of the ground, letting her dress flow in the breeze. He placed her down and kissed her again.

Everyone clapped and walked over to hug the newly engaged couple. Eric came up to Ruthie, hugging her tight. "My baby's getting married." He said, crying.

"Relax dad…not for a few years…"

"I know but it's official…you and Martin are getting married…"

"I know, but you approved."

"Only cause I don't want to see you with anyone else."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

They all had a nice evening at the restaurant, but then it was time for everyone to go home. They all left, going back to the Camden's house. Immediately, Ruthie called Matt, Simon, and Mary to tell them the good news. While finding out all of this, it was also announced that Sarah's pregnant and that Sandy and Simon would be getting married the next month. After all of the excitement died down, everyone except Ruthie went to bed. She was still downstairs talking to Martin.

"Remember that dream I had a few months ago?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you about it…"

"Ok…"

"We were married in it.."

"That's good." He said, smiling.

"It was amazing…we had a beautiful daughter named Haley and I was pregnant…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…and I was thinking about how much I can't wait until you and I are finally married and have kids."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Promise me something."

"Huh?" Martin asked, sitting up, as Ruthie laid in his arms.

"Promise that you'll love me forever."

He sat there, thinking of all of the amazing times that he had with Ruthie over the years, and all the great times they were going to have in the future. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I promise…_forever._"

**A/N-like it? Good ending? I know that they're a little young to be engaged, but the idea sounded really cute so I just went with it! Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story! Please review and give me some good ideas for the next story? ;-) I'll try to use them!**


	21. Chapter 19

NEW STORY UP!

hey guys! i have 2 chapters of my sequel posted! its called Always & Forever (thanks to heather for the title!) http/ link! check it out and PLEASE review! thanks to all who read this one and reviewed! i love you all!


End file.
